


Read Between the Lines

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen accidentally finds and reads one of your explicit stories.





	

You lean back against your chair, letting out a few small grunts as you stretched out your limbs. A feeling of satisfaction washes over you when you feel your tense muscles pop and relax after spending such long hours hunched over in front of your laptop. You've been meticulously combing over the story you were editing, scrutinizing every word and detail. Figuring you could use a quick and much needed washroom break, you stand up from your seat, leaving your laptop open as you head towards the washroom.

While you were using the facilities, Zen had just returned from his workout. He glanced around the house, curious as to where you were so that he could smother you with his hugs and kisses like he usually did upon his return. His eyes landed upon your open laptop, a text document waiting idly to be worked on.

The actor's expression softens. You were a web novelist on the side with your own site to publish your stories. You were fairly well-known, and Zen felt extreme joy that you were able to work on what you were passionate in and to get the recognition and praise you deserved. He fully supported you, just like how you supported him, much to your happiness. The young man's actually read through some of your rough drafts before, having been asked for his opinion which he was more than glad to offer.

Curious as to what kind of story you were writing this time, Zen walked over to the laptop, placing a hand on the back of the chair as he leaned forward to better read the words on the screen.

"Ah..."

The sound escaped Zen's lips without much thought. This was...different. You were writing _smut_. Just full-on explicit smut with no hint of a plot anywhere. Zen immediately realized that this wasn't really for him to read, but he just couldn't pry his eyes away. His eyes skimmed through every word, his cheeks flushing as warmth traveled to different parts of his body. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the toilet from the washroom flush followed by the running water from the faucet.

Immediately, Zen jumps and quickly runs to the bedroom to hide. He feels ashamed for reading what you were working on without your permission. You always told him that he was free to read them whenever, but he felt like this one wasn't for his eyes to see. Not to mention the embarrassment of getting aroused from your story as the actor glanced down at the tent in his pants. From outside, he can hear the distinct click of the lock preceding the sound of your padding feet against the floor as you went back to writing. Zen took a few more minutes to calm down, desperately willing his erection to go away before picking up a set of clean clothes and opening the door.

The actor watched as you jumped in your seat the moment the sound of the door opening reached your ears. Your hand instinctively went to minimize the window, the speed of it being difficult to follow. Nervously, you turn around, "Zen...when did you get back?"

"Just now," he lies as he holds up the set of clothes for you to see. "I just went to get some clothes to change into after a quick shower. I'm all sweaty from my work out."

"I can see that," you laugh, feeling relieved that Zen hadn't seen what you were currently working on. That, of course, wasn't the case, but you were none the wiser.

The young man smiles at you a bit awkwardly before he goes to the washroom. He locks the door behind him, leaning back against it and groans into his hands. Zen always was a bit of a fan of your literary works. He enjoyed the emotions you put into the characters and different tones and atmosphere towards specific scenes. And now, he realized just how much he quite liked your rather explicit text too. Zen could feel his pants get tighter around him again as he recalls the story you were writing, and mentally curses.

The actor quickly sheds off his clothes without much thought and drops them on the floor, shivering slightly from the cold. He slips off his hair tie, allowing the strands to fall freely down his back, running his fingers through the delicate locks a couple of times just to smooth it out. Zen then turns on the shower, fiddling around with the settings so that it's the perfect temperature before going in. He doesn't want the water to suddenly turn scorching hot or freezing cold while he tries to relieve himself after all. ...Actually, for a moment, Zen thinks he might want to try that out, but not by himself and perhaps at another time.

Zen allows the water to fall against and trail down his hair and perfectly toned body. His eyes flutter close as the words he just read fill his mind. You were writing in first person from the woman's point of view, and Zen can't help but shudder in delight, thinking that those words were how you felt whenever he made love to you. Maybe you were writing from experience. The thought causes the corners of the male's lips to turn into a smug smile, feeling kind of proud of himself if that was the case.

Zen runs his hands across his body, over his biceps, stomach, and hips before bringing them back up to his chest. He allows his palms to glide over his pert nipples, and he sighs at the sensation. Of course, his hands could never compare to your own, but he'll manage with this for now. Zen does the motion again, sighing just a bit more loudly than before as he takes the buds in between his fingers and pinches them. The male gasps and can feel his cock twitch against him.

The male glances down at his length before deciding against touching himself just yet, opting to play around with his nipples for just a bit longer. Good things come to those who wait, he believes. He rolls the buds in between his fingers and finds that he's breathing much more heavily than before. Eventually, Zen is no longer able to ignore his erection and turns around in the shower, allowing the running water to fall against his hardened length with just the _perfect_ amount of pressure and helps with making it slick enough to make it easier on himself.

The actor gingerly wraps his fingers around his cock, having it jump slightly under his touch. He slides his hand over his entire length from the base to the head in one smooth motion, and he sucks in a breath through his teeth. He repeats the action except this time with a downwards motion all back down to the base, and he finds his back arching slightly. Zen continues to pump himself, twisting and tightening his grip the more seconds that pass by.

" _Fuck_ ," Zen curses under his breath when he flicks over the head of his throbbing cock with his fingers as he bends over slightly, allowing some of his hair to drape over his shoulders like a curtain.

The running shower against Zen's member as he increases the speed of his pumps has him _so_ close to the edge. The actor harshly bites down on his lower lip, hoping to muffle his moans that he _knows_ will echo if he doesn't restrain himself. At the same time however, he feels a tingling excitement shoot down his spine at the idea of having you hear him find release from just the other room, and he accidentally lets out a loud moan.

His eyes immediately shoot over to the locked door, half expecting you to knock and ask if he was alright, but the actor was only met with the sound of skin slapping against skin in addition to the running water from the shower. He feels both relieved and frustrated at the same time and starts to thrust his hips against his hand, hoping to find some more friction but being careful at the same time so as to not slip in the tub and possibly break his ankle again.

The actor groans, both his thrusts and pumps growing much more erratic and frantic. He's unable to control the volume of his voice anymore, lips parting and chest heaving as he allows deep and dragged out moans to stumble out without restraint. " _Aaaahn_ —fffuck..."

As expected, his voice echoes loudly around him in the room, and with just one more flick against the head of his cock, he tips over the edge, spilling his cum all over his body as his head tilts back, crying out with a single care in the world. The young man places a hand firmly on the wall beside him to keep himself steady as he comes down from his high.

Zen takes deep breathes, swallowing every so often before he goes to clean himself up and quickly finishes showering. When Zen leaves the washroom feeling all refreshed in more ways than one, his eyes flicker over to your form that's still typing away at your laptop. Your posture is extremely rigid, he realizes, and your thighs are pressed tightly and rubbing against each other. Zen flushes slightly, no doubt knowing that you heard him just now.

"Enjoy your shower?" you force yourself to speak, your voice coming out slightly strained, and the young man can't tell if that was supposed to be a teasing remark or not.

Zen clears his throat and walks over to you, leaning down slightly so that his lips are close against your ear, and your fingers pause midair in your typing. It doesn't escape the young man's notice the way you slightly shiver when his breath tickles your ear. "Would have been more fun having you with me."

* * *

A few days pass by since that whole ordeal, and neither of you never quite bring it up for your own personal reasons. Zen's lying down on your shared bed, his eyes reading over your published explicit story on his phone as he waits for you to finish up whatever you were doing in the living room before joining him in bed. The actor hears the door open, and he instinctively drops his phone on the bedside drawer as he looks up at you, flashing a small smile.

Zen sits up, extending a hand for you to take, and you don't know why, but the way he looks at you causes you to take wary steps. As soon as you're close enough, he grabs hold of your hand and pulls you down to him, causing you to let out a surprised shriek. Zen laughs merrily at your reaction, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your hair, breathing in your scent. The position is a bit uncomfortable for you, so you shift around until you're sitting in the space between his legs, your back against his broad chest that steadily rises and falls with each breath he takes.

You sigh contently, leaning further back against Zen's warmth and tilt your head back, supported by his shoulder. A comfortable silence fills the room, and Zen takes a lock of your hair and twirls it around his fingers. "You know..." he starts, voice low and husky against your ear, "I actually read that new story of yours."

Immediately, you tense up as internal panic and embarrassment starts to creep in. "Wh-Which one?"

Zen blows a hot breath in your ear, and you jump slightly at the sensation, "The _really_ sexy one."

Your thoughts grind to an abrupt stop, and you have no idea how you should respond to that. You're snapped back to reality though when you feel Zen lift up the hem of your shirt and glide his fingers across your skin, tickling you. You whine in halfhearted protest, " _Hyuuun_..."

Zen smiles at the way his name sounds on your lips. He loves how you always call him by his real name during these intimate moments without a second thought, showing that you were willing to give yourself to who he was as a whole and not just as Zen, the narcissistic actor. You loved him for everything that he was, both good and bad. You loved him for his past, present, and promises for the future.

Zen lifts up a hand to collect your hair and pull it away, exposing one side of your neck and shoulder to him fully. The young man brings down his lips to kiss the flesh, starting from just below your ear, traveling down the column of your neck and across your shoulder. The kisses are light and airy, and you allow yourself to enjoy the feeling, your eyelids fluttering shut. Zen feels you relaxing underneath his touch, and you could have sworn you felt him smirk against your skin before giving one harsh bite on the exposed flesh.

Your eyes shoot open, and you cry out from surprise. Zen lets go of your hair that he was still holding, allowing it to fall back down to its natural state, the strands tickling the side of his face as he sucks and nips on the junction where your neck and shoulder connect, hoping to leave his mark. He wants the world to know and see that he's the only one who could touch you like this. The only one who could make you gasp like that.

While Zen busies his lips with marking your flesh wherever he can, his hands go underneath your shirt and trail up to cup your breasts. You arch your back, breathing out deeply as he massages the mounds. He flicks your hardened nipples, and you jump, finally taking notice of just how soaked you were between your legs. Your hand goes to slip itself underneath the band of your panties, and you easily slide a finger inside you.

You tilt your head back and moan which prompts Zen to stop what he's doing and glance down at you. When he sees your hand buried underneath your clothes, he chuckles, his chest vibrating against your back. "Babe, wait," he tells you, and though you're reluctant, you pause in your motions. Zen doesn't miss the way you pout your lips, eager to keep on going, and he continues. "Lift up that perfect ass of yours for a second."

Your cheeks flush at the slightly crude language but do as he says regardless. Zen hooks his fingers underneath your bottoms and tugs them down your legs all the way to your knees before you take over and kick them off entirely yourself. It's definitely much easier like this, you realize. You hear Zen hum in satisfaction, but it doesn't sound like he's quite looking at you. Curious, you turn your head to look at him and realize that he's staring straight ahead instead. Your eyes follow his gaze and come into contact with the full-body mirror.

_Oh._

"I can't see your pretty little cunt properly from behind like this," Zen explains, his eyes meeting yours in the reflection as his voice comes out strained, barely restraining himself from just ravishing you right here and now. "Spread your legs a bit more, babe," he gently orders you, and you oblige without much fuss. Arousal easily overpowers embarrassment and shyness when you see the way Zen eyes the reflection of your glistening sex, and you shiver in delight when he takes your hand in his and guides it back to those sensitive lips.

Zen leans closer to your ear, the two of you keeping your eyes locked together in the mirror. "Touch yourself," he breathes out, tickling your ear. "If you put on a good show for me, then I _might_ just reward you."

You take a shaky breath and groan at what his promise entails before twisting your lips into a challenging smirk, "Well then, _enjoy the show_."

You slide two fingers at once inside your wet folds and tilt your head back, moaning as loud as you can and want. Zen loves it when you're loud, and you're more than happy to give that to him. While one hand works their way in and out of you, the other goes to lazily circle your clit. You bring your attention back to the mirror and adjust yourself so that Zen has the best view possible. You notice the way he licks his lips as he watches you intensely, and when his hands go to grip your wrists, stopping you, you know that you've won and given him the show he was looking for.

Zen pries your hands away, but you're already so close to your release that you can't help but whine, involuntarily bucking your hips. The actor smiles at you and doesn't hesitate to give you what you want, his hands replacing yours and stroking your heat. He inserts three of his digits inside with slick ease, a small groan leaving his lips when your walls try to suck him further inside.

The actor doesn't bother going slow, knowing full well what it is that you need to send you over the edge. He rubs the heel of his palm against your clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of you at an incredibly fast pace. You squirm in his touch, actually sliding a bit off of his chest as you furiously thrust your hips, chasing for that sweet release. Your moans come out much more frequently and desperately as you feel the all too familiar coil tighten in your stomach. You're so close, _so close, so_ —

You gasp when the sensations stop and Zen's warmth leaves you, your throbbing cunt completely abandoned. You instinctively bring your hands to go relieve yourself, but Zen is quick to catch your wrists, his grip firm and unrelenting. "Nooo," you whine, "Hyun, _please_!"

"Do you want to cum?" he asks even though he already knows the answer.

" _Yes_!" you cry out, struggling against his hold.

"'Yes' what?" Zen continues to tease, his voice light and playful, and you practically growl.

"Yes, I want to cum! Please, Hyun, _let me cuuum_!!" you drag out the end of your plea, eyes tightly closed, before you feel the bed move and shift and suddenly, Zen's warmth is no longer behind you. You feel strands of hair tickle your thighs as Zen rests his head between your legs. You try to buck your hips, but the young man lets go of your wrists and firmly holds you in place instead. Frustrated, you allow yourself to fall back flat on the bed and just _trust_ the actor.

Zen hums to himself in satisfaction at your admittance of defeat and blows a puff of air against your heat before placing his lips on your entrance and thrusting his tongue in and out of you without mercy, rewarding you for your previous show. It doesn't take long for you to get back to that heightened feeling of pleasure, and you moan in delight at the lewd sounds of Zen's tongue-fucking mixed in with his groans. Your fingers thread through his hair, your nails lightly scraping against his scalp. Just when you think you're about to cum, Zen's mouth leaves contact with your sex with an audible ' _pop_ ', and you tightly pull at Zen's hair in frustrated protest which prompts him to groan from both pleasure and pain.

" _God_ , Hyun—"

Zen doesn't let you finish your sentence, his head dipping back down and wrapping his lips around your clit and giving it one _harsh_ suck which is what sets you off. You scream at the top of your lungs, body convulsing as pleasure rips through you, and Zen continues to suck at your sensitive nub throughout the waves of your orgasm. The young man sits up and admires the way your body twitches and trembles in the aftershock of your high, slowly dying down.

Zen lifts up a hand and brushes away the strands of hair on your face as he gazes at you like you're the only thing in his world, and you mirror his expression. Your eyes then travel down to the bulge in his pants, and you almost feel guilty; it looks painful, and you prop yourself up on your elbow, reaching out with your other hand and firmly press your palm against Zen's clothed sex. He groans, pausing for a moment before his hands fly to take off his pants, fumbling slightly in his haste. You notice the considerable wet and darkspot on Zen's underwear before those are quickly discarded too.

"You know, I was wondering..." Zen sighs as he runs the head of his cock along your entrance.

"Hm?"

Zen's eyes lock with yours, momentarily taking his attention off of his arousal. "That story you wrote...were you thinking of me as you were writing it?"

You hum playfully, taking a lock of Zen's long hair and kissing it. "...Perhaps."

"Were those what you wanted?" he asks, and suddenly it all clicks in your mind. _He recreated it_. Zen recreated those scenes that you wrote, and you didn't even realize it. Your cheeks flush a deep shade, and you refuse to answer his question. Seeing this, Zen leans down close to your ear and whispers, "Shall I make you cum again, except this time with my cock? _Hm_?"

A shiver runs down your spine, and you felt the need to ask, "D-Did you memorize the whole thing?"

Zen smiles down at you with a smug expression, "Who do you think I am, babe? I'm an actor, remember?"

You can't help but laugh at his response, and Zen's expression softens for a moment before his eyes clouded over with something much more carnal. He aligned his hardened length against your entrance, and with one fluid motion, buried himself deep inside you. You gasped sharply, and Zen dipped his head down to lock his lips with yours, effectively muffling his own moans. He gave you a moment to adjust to him before proceeding to grind his hips against yours.

Your hands tightly grasped the bed sheets as you felt yourself quickly approaching your orgasm once more, but you tried to control yourself. Zen pulled away from your lips with a low guttural moan before he chuckled to himself. "Oh _god_ , you're so tight and warm..."

" _Hyun_..."

Zen's lips curved into a smile before trailing deep kisses along the column of your neck, "More...let me hear more of that voice, babe. I want to hear those— _ungh_ — _delicious_ moans. Please, babe, I _need_ it." You easily comply, loving that small desperate lilt in his voice as your own sounds of pleasure spill out of your lips without restraint. "Good girl," Zen coos, and you find yourself clenching around him even more, eliciting a low growl from the male.

" _Mmm_ , you're so good...feel so good wrapped around me..." Zen takes a moment to breathe deeply, "Oh, _fuck_ —I can't—!"

Zen placed a hand underneath your knee and lifted up your leg to rest on his shoulder, changing the angle of his thrusts, and pounded himself so much deeper into you. Your head falls back into the pillows as a second wave of pleasure courses through you, your eyes clenching themselves shut as white flashes behind your eyelids, mouth open wide to let out the most wonderful sound Zen has ever heard. Zen growls at the feeling of your walls tightening around him as he continues to slam himself into you at a furious pace, desperate to chase his own release.

A few more harsh and stuttering thrusts later, Zen stills himself deep inside you, cock pulsating and twitching as he finally cums and fills you up with the white substance. The gentle tingling and thrumming of his cock and your cunt together feels so amazing, and he can only hope that you feel the same way. He pulls out of you with a soft groan before collapsing onto the space beside you on the bed, entirely spent.

Zen swallows a few times as he tries to catch his breath and wraps his arms around your still trembling form, placing a soft kiss on your cheek. He knows that he should probably clean up, but his eyelids feel so heavy, and he doesn't want to move from his spot. The young man feels you shift around in his arms, turning to your side so that you could look at him properly.

The actor flashes you a lazy smile with half-lidded eyes, and you rub your noses together, offering a small giggle. "What is it?" he can't help but become curious of what it is you find amusing.

"If this is what happens when you read my dirtier works, then maybe I should show you my other ones," you reply, offering a small smirk.

Zen's eyes widen slightly at your words, "You have others?" You don't answer him outright this time, only smiling as though you know a secret that he doesn't, and Zen playfully groans as he dramatically tilts his head back, erupting into a long laugh before kissing you firmly on the lips. "Babe, I swear, you're going to be the death of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Second smut, yay! :')  
> I think I'm getting used to writing it? Entirely self-indulgent; Zen smut is super fun to write.


End file.
